Smart phones are rapidly approaching a dominant posture in the cell phone marketplace worldwide. According to the Gardner Group for example, there will be 75 million iPhones and 425 million competing smartphones sold in 2012. One of the prime attributes of the smartphone is its built in camera that is somewhat compromised in contrast to its hand-held camera cousins owing to the limits volumetrically imposed by the cell phone's portable and wearable dimensions. Accordingly, what is desired is a method and system to overcome these issues. The present invention addresses such a need.